Or we could NOT dance
by WildMagicIsEverywhere
Summary: "I guess that means I shouldn't even mention Lady Roselle to you, then?" ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: CHARACTERS NOT MINE! (there- short and sweet) Enjoy!

* * *

"So… what now?" Buriram Tourakom gazed out across the large hall. It was full of women; noblewomen, of various shapes and sizes, some beautiful, some… well, _less_ beautiful.

Sigh. Matchmaking relatives.

Her companion chuckled from behind her, and leaned down so that his mouth was level with her ear. "Well," Lord Raoul of Goldenlake murmured, "We COULD dance… or we could _not_ dance."

Buri rolled her eyes, trying to hide the effect that his close proximity was having on her. "You hate dancing."

"This is true."

"We could go over the candidates."

Raoul groaned. "Do we have to?"

"That's why we're here, Raoul. You're supposed to be finding a wife, and I'm here to advise you."

He scowled at her. "Gods curse it, I hate it when you're right. Go on, then."

Buri grinned at him. "Well…"

Raoul tuned out as she began to list off the merits of this young heiress, or that baroness, and he found himself just staring at her. The soft light from the torches danced across her face, turning her skin golden and lighting sparks of gold in those dark eyes. Her amber dress suited her perfectly, it was simpler than those of the nobles around them, yet somehow she was more beautiful than any and all of them. Raoul swallowed as his eyes traced the features of her face; her large black eyes, high cheekbones, and soft, full lips. What would it feel like if he… Raoul stopped as that train of thought sent waves of heat rushing through his body._ Focus, man!_

Buri was still talking, evidently unaware of her friend's distraction. "…But if you ask me, she seemed AWFUL. Now, Lady Dorcas, she seemed sweet enough, but she didn't appear to have much in the brain department, if you know what I mean… Raoul?" She glanced up at him, confused. Raoul met her eyes evenly, then leaned closer to her, bringing his mouth down to brush over hers gently. Buri's eyes fluttered closed, and Raoul rested his hand against the side of her neck. The kiss lasted a few moments, then Raoul drew away, stroking her cheek with his thumb. Buri stared at him in shock. "I guess that means I shouldn't even mention Lady Roselle to you, then?"

Raoul smirked. "You guess correctly." He leaned down again, slanting his lips over hers to kiss her more easily. Buri wrapped her hand in the dark curls at the back of his neck, leaning up on her tiptoes. Raoul wrapped his arms around her, lifting her up slightly. Buri let out a small squeak of protest and he set her down again.

"Raoul!" She hissed, blushing fiercely, "There are people around us! People who can see everything we do! Here is not the best place for canoodling!"

He raised one dark eyebrow. "Canoodling? And there I was thinking you were an innocent. Is that really what you spend your time thinking about?"

Buri glared at him. "Don't make me hurt you."

"You would never do that. You love me too much." He pressed her gently against the wall and brought his lips to her throat.

"Raoul…" Buri gasped between his kisses. "I'm serious."

He looked up. "So am I. Dead serious. Look at my serious face. So how about we take this somewhere else, hmm?"

"Like where?"

Raoul kissed her earlobe and whispered seductively in her ear. "My rooms."

* * *

Buri shut the door quickly, and leaned her back against it. She grinned at Raoul as she pulled the ties of her cloak open. "That was close." She threw her cloak onto the table, and Raoul did the same with his.

"Extremely close. But why a servant would be up at this hour I don't know."

"Hmm… perhaps for the same reason that WE are?"

"And what reason would that be?"

"Raoul, stop playing games and kiss me."

"Fair enough." He crossed the gap between them in two large strides, and pressed her against the door. He kissed her on the lips before pressing his mouth to her jaw repeatedly.

"Raoul- umm… RAOUL! What- what about- Raoul, doesn't Kel live next door? Her being your squire, and all?" Buri raised her eyebrows at the knight.

"Oh Gods…" He paled. "Well, we'll just have to be quiet, won't we?" He smirked and kissed her collarbone, making her shiver. Raoul ran his hands down her sides until he reached her waist. This time, when he lifted her, she didn't protest, but instead wrapped her legs around his hips as he carried her to the bed.

* * *

Raoul smiled down at the sleeping woman beside him. Even more beautiful in daylight, he thought, and stroked her back gently.

Buri yawned and opened her eyes. "Hello."

"Hello yourself."

She smiled, and snuggled closer to his chest, slinging a leg over his waist to bring herself closer to him.

"Comfortable there?" Raoul teased.

"Extremely." Buri nodded, and brought up her hand to stroke his cheek, before dropping it to his chest, and shifting so that her head rested above his heart. Raoul smiled and turned his head so he could press his lips to her hair.

"I love you." The words were out before he could stop them.

"Really?"

His face reddened as he answered. "Yes."

Buri was quiet. Did she love him, she wondered? She must do. No one else could make her smile no matter what mood she was in… She didn't feel that strong pull of attraction towards anyone else… It was certain. She, Buriram Tourakom, loved him. "Well…" She tilted her face up to look at him, "Good. Because I love you too."

Raoul trailed his fingers down her cheek and smiled bemusedly. He ran his thumb across her lower lip, then kissed her forehead. She smirked, and stretched herself out across his body.

"Ah! Buri…" Raoul groaned and bit his lip.

Buri ran her nails over his bare shoulders and chest, then smiled innocently. "Yes, Raoul?"

He gripped her waist and narrowed his eyes. "Minx." He growled and flipped them over so he was above her.

"I take it this means you don't want more sleep?"

In reply, he cursed impressively and kissed her.

* * *

Reviews? Sorry if they're a bit OOC, I haven't read any of the books in the longest time.


End file.
